1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spear holder for an underwater spear sling and more particularly to an elastomerically self-grasping spear holder for an underwater sling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underwater spear slings are used for fishing and are a simpler version of the better known powered spear gun, which has a triggering device. In a spear sling, an elastic band is stretched by hand to provide a pushing power to the spear from a rearward direction. It is similar in operation to a bow and arrow arrangement.
In a traditional Hawaiian spear sling shown in FIG. 1 as 10, a cylinder of wood 12 or other material has a central hole 14 along the longitudinal axis with a diameter sufficient to receive a spear 20. An elastic band 16, or cord, is attached to the cylinder to form a loop. The loop has a cup 18 attached thereto in a central position for receiving the rear end of the spear. In operation, the elastic band is pulled back by holding onto the cup and spear with one hand, holding the wood cylinder with the other hand and then releasing the band to eject the spear. The cup is only used to apply pressure to the spear when the band is released and does not hold the spear in position before the release, which must be done by the operator's hand. The operator must exert force to pull the elastic band back and at the same time hold the end of the spear in the cup. It is difficult to do both at the same time with the same hand and to properly aim the device also, all being done underwater.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,388 describes another form of spear sling developed by the present inventor. As seen in FIGS. 14-16, a flexible tube 94 is provided to receive a rear end of the spear. However, as described at column 9, lines 5-12, the tube 94 must be gripped by the user at the same time as the propelling tube 80.
While these devices provide workable underwater spear slings for fishing, a problem exists in trying to hold the spear in position at the same time as pulling back the band and aiming the device.